Recent demands call for mobile communication terminals which not only are smaller and lighter, but also provide functionality for enabling mobile communication services of different frequency bands. There is a demand for terminals that can simultaneously utilize signals of multiple bands as necessary, from among mobile communication services using various frequency bands, such as, for example, the CDMA service of the 824-894 MHz band and the PCS service of the 1750-1870 MHz band commercialized in Korea, the CDMA service of the 832-925 MHz band commercialized in Japan, the PCS service of the 1850-1990 MHz band commercialized in the U.S., the GSM service of the 880-960 MHz band commercialized in Europe and China, and the DCS service of the 1710-1880 MHz band commercialized in parts of Europe.
Because of such demands for multi-band and broadband capabilities, as well as the demands for smaller and slimmer terminals, there is a continued demand for minimizing the space for mounting the antenna.
The inverted-F antenna generally used in the past carries the advantages of low profile and adequate SAR characteristics, but is not suited for implementing broadband and broadband characteristics.
A structure for forming an antenna on the housing of the terminal has been proposed, in order to minimize the mounting space of the antenna, but this structure also entails difficulties in implementing broadband characteristics.